Home
by kami nee chan
Summary: O tempo passa e o mundo da voltas, mas as lembrança sempre vão estar lá péssimo summary, desculpe kk Hinata x Itachi
1. Memories

Weee olha eu aqui dnvo ^.~

Hohoho dessa vez com Hinata & Itachi

Siiiim, eles mesmo.. tão fofos *.*

Fic feita de presente pra Sa-chan, espero que goste garota que queria uma fic com esse casal

Foi feita com mto carinho ^.~

AVISOS:

Personagens pertencem ao Kishimotto, o cara que os inventou

A história é minha, mas a Sa-chan já sabia bem o que queria... etto... eu tentei fazer o meu melhor a partir da ideia dela, espero que tenha dado certo

Sim, essa fic é um presente para Sa-chan kkk

E finalmente, sim, esta fic terá hentai (mas só no terceiro capítulo)

Tem aí 'alguma' coisa... tipo, quase nada que pode ser _spoiler _mas eu misturei tanto o tempo e as informações que você nem vai perceber ^.~

Era pra ser uma One Shot, mas ficaria gigante.. então dividi em alguns capítulos, daí ficaria muito pequena.. então decidi fazer uma minific o/

_Será que amar é mesmo tudo?_

BOA LEITURA ^.~

HOME_ 1. Memories

_Três meses atrás..._

_-- Você tem certeza? Eu posso mudar por você. – O orgulho de sua lenda impedia o homem por baixo da capa negra de derramar mesmo que fosse uma lágrima que pudesse expressar a forma como se sentia._

_-- Gomen. Eu não quero que ninguém mude por mim. – Diferente do homem, a morena de olhos alvos permitia-se chorar, mesmo que fosse por um bom motivo, despedidas eram sempre despedidas. – Mesmo que nunca tenha dito, Itachi-san conhecer você me ensinou muito. Agora eu sei que posso andar com minhas próprias pernas, eu sei do que sou capaz e só descobri toda a força que há em mim graças a você. O que estou fazendo agora, certamente significará um adeus, mas significa também que você me ensinou que eu sou a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, estou indo embora, mas pela primeira vez na minha vida vou seguindo apenas os meus próprios passos e não o de outra pessoa. – Ela explicava tudo de uma maneira tão bonita, mas aos ouvidos do Uchiha aquilo parecia tão... irracional. Não queria que ela fosse embora, nunca disse com palavras, mas não queria que a Hyuuga de gestos tão delicados e gentis deixasse sua vida._

_-- Mas Hinata-san eu fui sincero com você.. em tudo, em todos os momentos – A justificativa pareceu ser a única coisa a vir em sua mente. Mas ao ouvi-lo a morena sorriu de maneira pura e delicada, com uma fina e solitária lágrima que caiu pela lateral de seu rosto._

_-- Eu sei Itachi, eu sei. Talvez o fim não fosse assim se você já não tivesse um destino – ela passou a mão pelo rosto do moreno que se mantinha sem expressões, nada além da falta de luz nos ébanos em seus olhos. _

_-- Hinata.. – chamou assim que a morena lhe deu as costas para ir e antes que ela pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa tomou-lhe os lábios uma última vez, bem no fundo ele sabia que seria assim, ela já tinha chegado ali com sua volta para casa certa e o errado foi ele ao permitir-se levar pelos gestos tão delicados da Hyuuga; gestos delicados, mas de uma mulher forte._

_O beijo de despedida carregava consigo o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela, aquela garota tinha chegado ali despertando sua piedade e agora estava partindo levando consigo sua admiração e respeito, talvez até mais que isso... nunca descobrira. O beijo foi interrompido e Hinata lhe sorriu._

_-- Adeus Itachi. – deu de costas e foi._

_Dito aquilo Hinata se foi. Era triste deixar o Uchiha para trás, sabia que no período de meio ano que vivera com o moreno tinha se cativado pelo mesmo, talvez ainda se sentisse um pouco insegura em afirmar que o amava, aquilo podia simplesmente ser uma grande admiração, mas com certeza as coisas que viveu ali seriam levadas consigo para o resto de sua vida. Uchiha Itachi seria sua melhor lembrança, quem sabe... sua melhor paixão._

HOJE

Hinata se arrumava diante do espelho, fazia tudo com calma, pois tinha o hábito de acordar muito cedo. O uniforme em negro e cinza já havia sido completamente vestido e agora a ANBU prendia seus cabelos em um alto e impecável coque. Com delicadeza amarrou bem sua máscara e por fim vestiu as luvas de meio dedo e os protetores de metal.

Hoje não era um dia como outro qualquer, exatamente hoje completava três meses que havia deixado seu salvador para trás em uma cabana qualquer, deixando-o apenas com palavras que agora ela já não sabia mais se eram as corretas. A morena caminhava a passos lentos pelo apartamento silencioso, tinha uma missão pela frente e certamente esse era o motivo da Hokage lhe chamar tão cedo, ainda assim tudo que sua mente conseguia pensar era no moreno que deixara para trás.

Naquele tempo ela temia dar àquele sentimento o nome de amor, achava que aquilo era algo precipitado, no entanto a ausência do moreno em sua vida a fez perceber que o sentia era real, era amor e lhe fazia uma falta tremenda. Inúmeras vezes chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de ir atrás do mesmo na cabana em que costumavam viver, mas sua inteligência lhe permitia aceitar que Itachi certamente não estaria mais naquele lugar e por melhor que tivesse ficado, tão excelente em sua ocupação que era tida como a melhor ninja do batalhão, ainda não era capaz de ultrapassar aquele que a treinou a tal ponto.

Olhou no relógio mais uma vez, ainda tinha muito tempo.. então... porque estava sendo espionada?

-- Você pode sair de onde está. – disse para o pequeno apartamento que deveria estar vazio. Vazio, paz, silêncio e simplicidade eram algumas das coisas que ela tinha aprendido a gostar com Itachi, assim como as longas meditações.

-- Gomen. Hokage-sama me enviou para afirmar que você iria comparecer. – Vestido com um uniforme igual ao seu, o ninja saiu das sombras, assim como Hinata ele usava uma máscara, mas ainda por sua voz a Hyuuga sabia diante de quem estava.

Oh sim aquele era o motivo de tudo afinal, o garoto frustrado que fugiu achando que sabia o que fazia da própria vida, mas não sabia nem mesmo qual era sua vida. Sasuke foi o motivo de tudo, tudo começou naquele maldito dia em que ele resolveu que treinar na vila não era bom o bastante e então todas as outras coisas aconteceram, inclusive a quase morte de Hinata. Mas a morena não sentia raiva do Uchiha mais novo, afinal, mesmo que por um caminho longo e cheio de tristezas foi exatamente esse caminho que levou Hinata até Itachi e Sasuke, Sasuke não era nada nem ninguém. Só estava vivo porque a Hokage e seu assistente o estimam demais e mata-lo depois de tudo o que causou teria sido mesmo um final torpe para uma história muito longa¹.

-- Acha que está falando com uma kunoichi que costuma desistir de suas tarefas, Uchiha? – não havia problema em deixar claro que sabia quem estava por trás daquela mascara, além do mais sua colocação dentro da ANBU lhe dava o direito a tanto.

-- Gomen, eu sei que não. Mas é uma missão muito importante a Hokage precisa dos melhores e você é a melhor, é minha missão garantir que você esteja lá.

-- Faltam ainda duas horas.

-- Mas nós vamos agora, Hokage-sama mandou reservar uma sala da torre para você, onde você deve esperar por ela e devo servir-lhe café da manhã la. – terminou a segunda parte com desdém, era obvio que seu orgulho não gostaria de passar a manhã sendo baba de uma ANBU importante. É lindo como a vida dá voltas

-- Que exagero! – o comentário saiu espontâneo

-- Sinto muito, mas essa ordem me foi dada pela própria Hokage.

Ordem dada, ordem cumprida. Hinata estava agora em uma aconchegante salinha que fora arrumada com os mais clássicos e tradicionais detalhes da cultura japonesa ou em outras palavras, dignas da primogênita do clan Hyuuga. Toda aquela ovação também devia ser ordem da Hokage, ela devia querer que Hinata se sentisse bem à vontade e a Hyuuga sabia que as intenções eram as melhores, porém erradas.

Toda aquela pomposidade lhe remetia a menina mimada que costumava ser, tudo aquilo remetia à _herdeira da liderança Hyuuga, _mas tudo bem, a líder da vila ainda não sabia de algumas novidades, tratadas por seu pai como desonra e por isso omitidas pelo mesmo. De tudo que havia sido disposto para si, Hinata pegou apenas uma xícara de chá e seguiu para a janela. Ver a vila logo cedo pela manhã, o comércio abrindo aos poucos, as pessoas andando pelas ruas dando vida e movimento à cidade era uma das coisas que mais gostava de ver.

Mas ali de sua janela a vista era interrompida por um prédio baixo, porém imponente; o hospital. Não era mais o mesmo hospital de quando havia deixado a vila, afinal àquele que a abrigara quando a vila fora destruída pelos Pein era algo improvisado sobre o prédio que o _círculo de Deus _havia destruído e hoje tudo era novo. Ainda assim aquele lugar lhe remetia lembranças, lembranças de onde seu caminho até Itachi começou.

_Memories: _

_-- Hinata-chan vamos, se esforce pra sair dessa cama, ELE voltou. – Tenten havia invadido o leito quase saltitante._

_O sorriso há muito apagado por toda tristeza da destruição retornou à sua face de imediato. Será que era verdade, será que Naruto finalmente havia voltado? Aquela seria a primeira vez que veria o loiro depois da súbita e quase suicida declaração de amor que fizera ao garoto que amava em silêncio desde que entrara para a academia._

_-- Oh Tenten-chan, como será que... o que eu vou falar... Oh.. co..co..co..como eu vou olhar pra e..e..e..ele? – Os olhos da morena estavam estralados de pavor, inundados por lágrimas e seu rosto um completo pimentão. – Eu.. eu não vou, eu vou ficar a..a..a..aqui e se ele achar que...._

_-- ...Nada disso – a morena interrompeu a amiga. – Escuta aqui, você finalmente botou pra fora tudo o que estava aqui – Tenten descansou a mão espalmada no peito da amiga – Agora é hora de encarar de frente, poxa amiga, o heroi da vila está de volta são e salvo e depois daquela declaração, ele com certeza voltou para você. – A morena ainda encorajou._

_Hinata sabia que tudo o que Tenten dizia era apenas para lhe dar forças, mas aceitou cada palavra. Saiu da cama com esforço, vestiu toda a roupagem que usava rotineiramente e escovou e arrumou os cabelos com esmero. Se era para receber Naruto e o time de herois que traziam na bagagem como premio a vitória de uma longa busca por paz, que fosse muito bem apresentável, não queria que Naruto lembrasse apenas da Hinata frágil quando a visse, queria que se lembrasse da kunoichi que se meteu entre ele e Yahiko e que caiu, mas que caiu após uma linda e corajosa declaração² de amor._

_Ela estava esperando com os outros já no portão da vila e não via a hora de ver Naruto bem para que se seu coração se acalmasse. Vultos puderam ser vistos no horizonte e seu sorriso se ampliou, passos à frente ela podia contar a face de todos seus amigos que tinham partido e voltavam bem. Todos parecendo muito cansados, agora que estavam mais próximos, já se podia perceber dois caixões de madeira improvisados. Tentou vasculhar pelos rostos quem faltava, a lembrança só veio quando percebeu que um dos caixões era carregado por Naruto e Sasuke nas hastes da frente e Sakura e Shikamaru nas hastes de trás, o rosto de Kakashi-sensei era o único dos que se lembrava que não aparecia no grupo. O outro era carregado por Sai e Yamato na frente e mais dois ninjas que não lembrava conhecer atrás, mas não conseguia se lembrar de outro rosto que faltasse ali. Mais tarde descobriu ser o corpo de Danzou, o falso Hokudaime. Sim, depois que Tsunade saiu do coma e o mistério sobre aquele homem estranho tinha sido descoberto sua nomeação a 6° Hokage fora revogada._

_Assim que chegaram, os caixões foram postos ante a multidão silenciada. A morte de um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha ofuscava o brilho da vitória. Naruto não se esforçou em esconder as lágrimas e tão logo a primeira lágrima caiu a Hyuuga se moveu para se aproximar do amado, mas Iruka-sensei foi mais depressa e confortou o loiro em seu lugar e foi exatamente aí que todo e qualquer brilho da vitória se apagara para Hinata._

_Assim que um dos braços do sensei caíra sobre o ombro de Naruto, Sakura se aproximou e abraçou o corpo do loiro pela lateral, também chorando. Era natural, pois ambos tinham perdido seu mestre e pareciam ter deixado para lamentar a perda somente quando chegassem em seu chão, onde eram bem recebidos e amparados. Então Iruka-sensei fechou o abraço, ainda com a mão no ombro de Naruto usou o outro braço para confortar a rosada em um abraço terno, Sakura enfiou a cabeça entre os dois e chorou._

_E Naruto a puxou para si sem desfazer aquele abraço triplo. A mão do novo eremita guardião do segredo dos sapos pousava confortavelmente na cintura da Haruno, e de longe ela via os lábios finos se movendo no ouvido da menina, provavelmente sussurrando palavras reconfortantes. Então alguém chamou Iruka e os dois foram deixados a sós, tornando aquele abraço em algo muito íntimo em que Naruto limpava as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da companheira com carinho e mesmo que tristemente, ela lhe sorria. _

_Shizune apareceu e o abraço fora desfeito e então o que até o momento era camuflado pela dor da perda ficara evidente. Sakura se virou para dar atenção à Shizune, mas Naruto se postou logo atrás dela a abraçando pela cintura e deixando que uma mão caísse displicente um pouco mais abaixo, quase tocando a lateral da coxa da Haruno, enquanto a outra mão permanecia entrelaçada com a dela e Naruto ainda acarinhava o dorso da pequena mão unida a sua com o polegar. O mesmo movimento ela fazia nele, mas naquela mão quase boba na lateral de seu corpo._

_O mundo parecia ter parado, algo estava errado. Ela se declarara para Naruto, ela quase morrera por ele e era ela quem ele devia estar abraçando agora. Sakura pertencia ao moreno Uchiha, não pertencia? Não era ela que quase se matava com Ino pra conseguir atenção de Sasuke enquanto para isso humilhava e desprezava Naruto de todas formas? Era Hinata quem amava e esperava pacientemente pelo garoto rejeitado e depois daquela declaração, seu coração chegara a acreditar que se Sasuke voltasse Sakura seria dele e por mais que o loiro sentisse algo pela cerejeira teria que esquecê-la com outra pessoa, a pessoa que o amava de verdade, ela._

_Mas o que foi que Hinata perdeu? Onde foi que as coisas ficaram erradas? Ela não sabia, ela não entendia e sem perceber seus pés se moviam, suas pernas corriam dali antes que suas lágrimas teimassem a cair desesperadamente por seus olhos, despertando a pena de Tenten que devia estar em algum lugar ali por perto. O motivo do fim do mundo: antes de acompanhar Shizune Sakura se despediu de Naruto com um longo a apaixonado beijo._

_Antes que pudesse perceber estava nos portões de casa e os olhos cegos pelas lágrimas obedeciam somente ao instinto das pernas que a guiavam para seu quarto. Mas seu destino parecia ser da forma como um dia Neji lhe dissera num momento de ódio descompassado, Hinata parecia "destinada ao fracasso". Para completar seu grande dia topou com algo no meio do caminho que parecia ser um corpo. Um corpo grande pois além de sequer se abalar com o impacto ainda segurou a menina para que não caísse. _

_-- Você não sabe fazer nada além de chorar menina? – A voz de Hiashi soava sempre rude e autoritária._

_-- O..o..o..Otou-sama go..go..go..go..gomen nasai – gaguejava entre soluços._

_-- Pare de gaguejar menina covarde. Onde estava? Porque saiu do hospital? Espero que não tenha ido recepcionar os ninjas que voltaram hoje, como se já não bastasse a vergonha do clan inteiro saber que enquanto o garoto demônio traz a paz para a vila a herdeira e representante do clan estava desmoronada em um hospital._

_-- Papai não fale assim.._

_-- Quando você vai deixar de ser uma desonra? Como vou passar a liderança pra você assim?_

_-- Eu não a quero, de à Hanabi._

_-- Não pode ser ela³ e você deve honrar as tradições do clan. Você não tem direito à escolha._

_-- Então coloque Neji, ele sempre foi o orgulho do seu clan mesmo. De um jeito faça alguma coisa, mas ache alguém que não eu para tomar o seu posto. – De onde veio a coragem, nem Jashin-sama sabe, mas o fato é que a menina disse o que disse e deu as costas pro pai. Aquela não era sua casa, não era um lar, não se sentia bem la dentro e precisava de um abrigo hoje e não um lugar onde se sentisse ainda pior. Aquela foi a primeira e penúltima vez que Hyuuga Hinata encarou o pai e deu as costas àquela mansão._

_Não sabia ao certo para onde ir, tinha um lugar especial onde costumava treinar durante as noites seus movimentos delicados com a água. A principio, esse lhe parecia o único lugar para onde pudesse ir. Era fora da vila, mas não dariam por sua falta tão cedo, afinal o time da vitória estava de volta trazendo consigo também uma pequena perda, era a hora perfeita para sumir sem ser vista por ninguém._

_Correu, correu como um gatinho assustado, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. De repente ela viu o que foi que perdeu no meio da história e a resposta era exatamente aquela que seu pai lhe dava com palavras tão grossas._

_O mundo parecia ter parado mais uma vez, agora ela sabia que o que estava errado na história era ela mesma. Ela se declarara para Naruto, mas naquele momento não foi capaz de pensar como uma shinobi; no que estava pensando? Que o amor pelo loiro iria a salvar daquele ninja tão poderoso? Ela quase morrera por Naruto e era ela quem ele devia estar abraçando, sim Hinata quase morrera enquanto Sakura agia de maneira eficiente fazendo coisas que estava dentro de suas condições e não atrapalhando a luta de Naruto como ela fizera. Sakura pertencia ao moreno Uchiha no começo das coisas, mas foi o próprio moreno que a deixou para trás, foi sua fuga que uniu ainda mais Sakura e Naruto. Mas isso ainda não parecia justo quando a jovem Haruno humilhava e desprezava Naruto de todas formas enquanto era Hinata quem o amara a vida inteira. _

_Quem esperava pacientemente pelo garoto rejeitado e depois daquela declaração, seu coração chegara a acreditar em uma nova ilusão. Sim ela sempre ESPEROU por Naruto enquanto Sakura sempre ESTEVE com Naruto. Esse era o erro, Ela estava exatamente como seu pai disse, desmoronada em um hospital e onde estava Sakura se não ao lado de Naruto na batalha. A distância entre a Haruno e a Hyuuga era longa demais e Hinata havia perdido. _

A ANBU experiente suspirou vendo o vidro em sua frente manchar momentaneamente com o calor se seu suspiro. Hinata deu mais um gole no chá quente e se virou para admirar aquela sala tão cheia de pompa, tudo aquilo lhe remetia quase um ar de falsidade. O luxo era um conjunto de supérfluos que ajudava a esconder os acordos feios, as almas sujas, os contratos irrevogáveis daquela vida manchada de sangue e pactos quebrados que viviam. Ela tinha adquirido um nojo muito grande de todo esse... luxo.

¹ Vamos ser sinceros, ninguém deseja mais a morte do Sasuke do que eu, mas convenhamos que isso não vai acontecer de verdade

² Foi linda mesmo, mas meio burra também ne.. tipo, quase suicida.

³ Assunto sério, eu nunca entendi isso. Bom, se o pai do Neji foi pro clan secundário porque era o irmão mais novo, a Hanabi também caiu no clan secundário não é??

Continua ^.~

Espero que não esteja confusa....

Próximo capítulo mostra como ela conheceu Itachi e como foi o período em que viveram como uma dupla.

Ne, deixa um review pra mim?? *.*


	2. The Heart Keeper

'Eeeee segunda parte ^.~

AVISOS:

Os personagens dessa história pertencem ao Kishimotto que criou Naruto; nunca li nada do irmão dele ¬¬''

A história é minha, feita sob sugestões da Sa-chan o/

Sim, essa fic é um presente para ela.. então acho que a fic pertence a ela neh?

Vocês acharam mesmo que eu ia escrever algo sem nem ao menos um Hentaizinho? Mas é claro que essa fic terá, dah, só que ele só vem no próximo capítulo ^.~

Tem _spoiler _no meio, mas já sabendo que uma boa parte da população que não lê manga não gosta disso eu misturei tanto o tempo e as informações que você nem vai perceber ^.~

Está é a segunda parte da fic que era pra ser uma One Shot, mas virou uma fic longa

Escrevi em itálico porque é a continuação das memories, OK!

_Será que amar é mesmo tudo?_

BOA LEITURA ^.~

HOME_ 2. THE HEART KEEPER

_Suas lágrimas já haviam secado e seu pranto calado. Mas a jovem Hyuuga ainda não havia chegado na pequena gruta, o esconderijo onde teria algum alento. Parou de correr para repor um pouco de fôlego, seus pés não haviam parado por sequer um segundo desde que deixou a mansão. Escorou-se em uma árvore para poder descansar enquanto pensava, não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar pra casa e encarar seu pai ou aquele clan cheio de regras absurdas, não queria voltar e ver a felicidade do novo casal._

_Ah sim e também não queria estar na vila e ser obrigada a ir à cerimônia de nomeação. Nem todos os aldeões sabiam, mas já havia sido divulgada entre os clans mais importantes a decisão tomada pela Godaime quando saiu de seu coma. Apesar de brilhante na árdua missão de manter todos os aldeões a salvo, a grande batalha que havia deixado Tsunade em coma também serviu para deixar claro que a ninja já havia chegado ao seu limite._

_A loira fugaz que era muito mais que uma líder, era um ídolo entre as kunoichis perdera seu brilho. A batalha exigiu tanto de Senju Tsunade que a idade finamente a alcançou, todos os anos camuflados pela beleza jovial da anciã não pesava apenas em sua face pelas grossas rugas, mas principalmente em seu corpo cansado. Um ciclo de sua vida havia sido completado e era hora dela passar o título de Hokage para outra pessoa, Tsunade 'descansaria' sua aposentadoria cuidando do hospital que passara a ser dirigido por Shizune. _

"_Naruto" era o nome que vinha a mente de todos que acompanhava de perto a história de amor maternal que a Godaime tinha com o loiro cujo sonho era sentar na cadeira atrás da mesa no topo da torre. Ela tinha poder para nomeá-lo e poder ver aquela pequena peste realizar seu sonho e Naruto ao ver de Hinata agora tinha qualidades o suficiente para governar a vila bem, como seus sonhos almejavam, Naruto agora era um sannin, um eremita que carregava consigo o segredo dos sapos, provavelmente o maior orgulho de Jiraya. Mas em sua última missão como Hokage Tsunade redigiu um documento que nomeava Haruno Sakura como legítima Hokudaime, sob o aconselhamento de Uzumaki Naruto como seu braço direito e como justificativa apenas a frase "ele ainda não está pronto, mas estará quando Sakura desejar largar o cargo"._

_Hinata não queria estar la para ver a Haruno se tornar a autoridade suprema da vila. Sabia que aquela frase da Hokage sugeriria que ela poderia passar o cargo para Naruto a qualquer momento que desejasse, mas ainda assim, não queria encarar todas as pessoas da vila que sabiam de sua fervorosa declaração e a olhariam com pena por ter sido tão facilmente rejeitada. _

_Mas então algo chamou sua atenção, uma sensação de presença. Alguém a observava e discretamente a Hyuuga ativou seu doujutsu e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver três Hyuugas a seguia, no mínimo a mando de seu pai. Não seria fácil, mas tinha que despistar os três._

_E acredite, despistar três portadores do Byakugan não seria uma simples tarefa e Hinata se viu presa ao impulso único de correr, ela não era tão rápida, mas aparentemente seus seguidores não tinham percebido que ela havia sentido sua presença, afinal estivera correndo o tempo todo. Todo seu esforço parecia nulo, sair do quase perfeito campo de visão de três ninjas justamente atrás de si era praticamente impossível o som das águas caindo lhe denunciava que estava muito perto do local para o qual desejava ir, mas entendia que não devia ir para lá._

_Era apenas uma gruta, se os Hyuugas que a seguiam tinham o interesse em a mandar de volta o lugar serviria apenas para virar sua própria gaiola. Afinal era apenas o refúgio de uma cachoeira, o caminho feito pela natureza dentro da rocha e foi então que o sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, surpreendia-se mais a cada novo dia. Conhecia bem aquele lugar e tudo sobre ele e foi então que resolveu correr diretamente para aquela gruta._

_Entrou no lugar e lavou o rosto na água que ali nascia, viu satisfeita que ao entrar lá dentro os Byakugans focados em si foram desativados, como sempre ela fora subestimada. Aproveitou da pequena falha dos seus e preparou o lugar. A Hyuuga herdeira fingia estar meditando quando os figurões entraram no lugar e foi com um sorriso e uma kunai que a garota os recebeu._

_A pequena lâmina fora lançada precisamente no início da armadilha e todo o lugar que ficava no topo de um alto morro desmoronou com a explosão, mas antes que sucumbisse Hinata se jogou como se pertencesse às águas da cachoeira. O solo explodido rico em metal pesado dava-lhe a cobertura necessária, uma barreira para qualquer Byakugan. Se morresse na queda, morreria sabendo que fizera a maior proeza de sua vida shinobi, despistou sozinha três ninjas de alta classe._

Em Konoha a morena não conseguia abandonar a lembrança. Olhava dispersa a fumaça cheirosa do chá enquanto pensava na forma como tudo acontecera. Ter encontrado o moreno fora na verdade uma grande sorte, tão inesperado que se ainda acreditasse em destino, diria que esse encontro jamais teria sido fruto do acaso.

Em algum lugar o dono das lembranças de Hinata se movia, não tinha pressa. Havia tomado uma difícil decisão, o tempo que passou com a morena serviu para ensinar muito ao mais velhos dos Uchiha.. eles não eram tão diferentes assim. Ambos marcados por aquele mundo insano nutrido pela supremacia dos clans e de seu próprio modo encontrando caminhos para mudar o mundo ao seu redor. Assim como a morena, Itachi tinha em mente fatos esporádicos daquele encontro que marcaria de vez duas vidas.

Não sabia ao certo se a decisão que tinha tomado era a certa, mas ficar apenas parado em um lugar qualquer no mundo sem nunca descobrir estava fora de cogitação. A morena acreditava no destino do fracasso e ele lhe mostrou que o destino pode ser mudado, ele não acreditava no destino e o surgimento daquela garota lhe provou que o mesmo existia. A vida quase fora tirada daquele anjo para colocá-la em seu caminho... mais uma vez.

_A queda não a matou, seu corpo chocado contra as pedras se quebrou em várias partes. Um dos braços, algumas costelas bem como o ilíaco e um forte deslocamento do ombro, foi pura sorte não ter um traumatismo craniano ou vertebral, lembrava-se vagamente da queda e de sentir muita dor quando chegou ao rio. Deixou que a correnteza levasse seu corpo, sentia dores demais para se sustentar com olhos abertos confiou apenas na sorte._

_Sentiu então o doloroso despertar, não tinha consciência de onde estava, mas o aroma cítrico e adocicado que envolvia o local era bom, assim como o calor que envolvia seu corpo. Não quis abrir os olhos._

_-- Bom dia bela desconhecida, seja bem vinda depois de tantos dias desacordada. Espero que não esteja sentindo muita dor, mas é que com o término da guerra esse lugar assim como os outros todos foi saqueado. – Uma voz masculina, baixa, enrouquecida e extremamente calma lhe falava ao seu lado e a surpresa a fez abrir os olhos._

_Ah sim, aquela sim foi uma surpresa colossal, não porque o moreno sentado numa cama ao lado da sua era maldosamente lindo ou porque agora descobrira que o cheiro gostoso que sentia vinha dele, mas principalmente por aquela sensação de já conhecê-lo e todo aquele ar que o envolvia que inspirava respeito e superioridade. Por outro lado, o moreno conteve-se para não entregar sua surpresa ao ver a bela garota revelar com aquele simples abrir de olhos uma das mais poderosas linhagens sanguíneas de sua vila natal, na verdade, ele não sabia ao certo qual dos clans tinha mais prestígio no mundo shinobi, o dele ou o dela. Embora isso já não mais importasse, não possuía mais o tão poderoso olho que marcava sua história dentro da história de seu clan._

_Apresentações não foram feitas, Hinata passou mais três dias no pequeno hospital com o moreno que a havia salvado como companhia e depois seguiram juntos até que a morena se recuperasse completamente. Descobriu que ele tinha a salvado da queda e a levado para aquele lugar justamente porque tinha recém se livrado de uma longa estadia no mesmo. Fizeram uma rápida amizade, ambos apreciavam demais o silêncio e foi nele que aprenderam a se comunicar._

_-- Então você quer que eu a acompanhe? – ele perguntou, três semanas depois de tudo o bela morena já estava completamente recuperada e "pronta" para seguir seu caminho._

_-- Para onde? – ela perguntou um pouco confusa._

_-- Para sua casa oras, estamos muito longe de Konoha. – respondeu com simplicidade._

_-- Eu não... eu não tenho para onde voltar – A Hyuuga hesitou em responder._

_-- Hm... já ouvi essa história antes – disse mais para si que para a morena. – Mas me conte o que você fez para ser expulsa do poderoso clan Hyuuga? – Hinata corou com a forma direta com que ele lhe respondera, nunca tinham comentado nada sobre clans, vilas ou vida shinobi embora soubesse que não havia um ser no mundo que não fosse capaz de a identificar como um Hyuuga._

_-- Não fui expulsa, não sou uma ninja renegada. Sou uma fracassada, eu devia ser exatamente o que meu pai espera de mim, mas nada que eu faço está bom... nunca. Unff.. eu só não queria ter que assumir aquela porcaria de liderança, gosto da vida shinobi e acho todas aquelas regras absurdas e enfunáveis. – A morena acabou desabafando sem perceber o peso de suas palavras._

_-- Hum.. – Itachi escondeu a surpresa, aquela garota não era apenas uma Hyuuga era a primogênita da família principal. – É.. é ruim mesmo quando esperam coisas demais de você. Desculpe-me por perguntar, mas na noite em que tirei você do rio, o que foi que aconteceu._

_-- Eu fugi. – disse simples. – Haviam três capangas do meu pai atrás de mim, tinha que despista-los. Não havia outra maneira no momento para neutralizar três 'cãezinhos' do papai. – respondeu amargurada._

_-- Hum, você conseguiu sozinha se livrar de três membros do seu clan, altamente treinados para 'caçar' e ainda vem me dizer que é um ninja fracassada. – debochou._

_-- Bom, não sou burra, mas é que..._

_-- .. Pra liderar um clan tem que se estar acima de todos. Sabe eu ouvi muitas histórias sobre a geração do seu clan governada pelo gêmeo Hiashi, é bastante tradicionalista e perfeccionista.. deve ser duro mesmo._

_-- NANI? – ela ficou boquiaberta. – Do que está falando? Como sabe coisas do meu clan?_

_-- Tudo bem, acho que depois de três semanas nós já devíamos ter nos apresentado, né. – ele disse e Hinata riu._

_-- Hyuuga Hinata desu. – disse em uma leve flexão com a cabeça._

_-- Uchiha Itachi desu – disse a imitando, sem demonstrar a surpresa por confirmar que aquela era mesmo a herdeira do clan Hyuuga, estava com 26 anos, então Hinata devia ter 21 e a última vez que a vira ele tinha 9 e a Hyuuga 4, mas sabia que a mais nova não se lembraria desse encontro. _

_-- Você não devia estar morto? – a surpresa falou mais alto fazendo o moreno sorrir triste. – Ohh gomenasai, e.. e..eu não quis dizer isso, é que o comentário era sobre a luta entre você e o Sasuke-kun.. quer dizer eu estava lá quando aconteceu, o tal Madara disse que Sasuke tinha vencido e que você estava..._

_-- Algumas coisas ainda vão ficar sem respostas Hinata-sama._

_-- Então quer dizer que é verdade.. a história do clan Uchiha? Foi mesmo uma ordem de cima? – seu tom tinha assumido um tom mais triste._

_-- Hn. – ele apenas confirmou. E ficou olhando a menina que parecia pensar seriamente em algo enquanto o olhava com seus olhos inexpressivos, Itachi nunca se arrependeria por ter perdido o poder em seus olhos e ser capaz de ver tantos detalhes novamente._

_-- Itachi-san – ela começou com aquele tom clássico, iria lhe pedir algo. -- Importaria-se de lutar comigo?_

_-- E pra que isso? – realmente não esperava por aquilo._

_-- Porque eu não acredito que sou um fracasso. – respondeu firme._

_-- Tudo bem. Tem uma condição para isso, nós vamos lutar e se você perder só poderá voltar para casa quando conseguir vencer._

_-- Hn? Você vai.. isso seria como um tipo de treinamento? – perguntou confusa._

_-- Acho que não tenho muito a ensinar a uma Hyuuga, nosso estilo de luta é bem diferente. Tenho certeza que é uma excelente kunoichi, se está tendo problemas é por falta de alguém que te treine fazendo você ultrapassar seus limites. Vamos? Eu não vou pegar leve só porque você é uma garota._

_-- Hai – e pela primeira vez desde que saíra de Konoha ela se sentiu completamente cheia de energia._

É foi mesmo uma surpresa muito grande estar diante da menina que nunca fez questão de conhecer aprofundadamente. Nenhum contato com aquela família desde o primeiro e até então único encontro entre os primogênitos dos dois maiores clans.

Na visão de Itachi Hinata lutava muito bem, na verdade toda delicadeza que a morena tinha lhe proporcionava qualidades únicas na batalha e ela tinha sensibilidade suficiente para utilizar a energia da natureza ao seu favor. Naquela noite Hinata perdeu, assim como muitas posteriores, Itachi descobriu que a morena tinha intimidade com o elemento Suiton e juntos treinaram também esse lado da Hyuuga, agora eles não apenas lutavam, mas vivam, treinavam e aprendiam juntos, fortalecendo cada vez mais uma amizade que se formou entre os dois sem barreira nenhuma.

Mas uma coisa ainda incomodava Itachi, algo que com certeza a morena não sabia. E não era a beleza exuberante do contraste entre o negro dos cabelos e o branco nos olhos da Hyuuga, nem a forma inteligente e perspicaz com que ela evoluía rapidamente, mas sim um acordo que fora feito há dezessete anos atrás. O acordo de união entre os dois mais poderosos clans de Konoha.

LEMBRANÇA DO ITACHI ON

-- Ótimo. Você está lindo. – disse terminando de prender os fios que começavam a ficar longos do moreno em um baixo laço. – Você fica tão mais bonito de cabelo cortado meu filho. (papo de mãe)

-- Kaa-san eu sou um ANBU agora e o cabelo comprido me deixa mais sério. – disse emburrado. – E.. precisa disso tudo mesmo? O acordo já está feito eu nem sei por que tenho que conhecer a menina.

-- Itachi eu sei que não preciso lhe dizer isso, mas é um acordo muito importante principalmente para o nosso clan. É por poucas horas OK apenas faça o que o seu Otou-san quer.

-- Eu sei Okaa-san, eu sei. Por que você também não vai?

-- Porque vou ficar aqui cuidando do Sasuke. Há uma festa hoje nas propriedades dos Hyuuga, é aniversário de 4 anos da Hinata-chan..

-- Minha noiva. – completou baixinho, meio que assustado com aquela informação. – Quando eu vou ter que me casar? – perguntou realmente confuso, fazendo a mãe rir.

-- Não se preocupe querido, só daqui há longos anos.

Naquela noite conheceu Hinata, era uma menina bonita, mas também um pouco mimada. Não fez nenhum comentário como orientado pelo pai, ignorou algumas atitudes infantis da menina, sabia que era ele quem era diferente das outras crianças e bem no fundo, aquela menina lhe fazia pensar um pouco no Sasuke-chibi, então não devia ser tão ruim assim. Não que sua opinião contasse, unir legalmente os dois clans mais poderosos era um excelente negócio, principalmente para o clan Uchiha que dia a após dia perdia um pouco de seu prestígio, Itachi ouvia coisas no QG da ANBU, coisas que seu pai se quer cogitava em conversar com ele.

Então o acordo foi feito, a data do casamento marcada, a mais antecipada da história acredito, pois marcaram o casamento de uma menina de 4 anos para o ano em que ela completaria sua maior idade. Mas os dias foram ficando cada vez piores para Itachi, as discordâncias entre ANBU e a polícia secreta de Konoha, a pressão das autoridades da vila de um lado e de seu pai do outro, até o dia da ordem. Certamente Hiashi se quer tinha comentado com a filha sobre o casamento negociado com o assassino de um clan quase completamente extinto. Um peso a menos para Itachi, ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava até começar a conviver com aquela garota. O destino é um deus muito sádico e gosta de brincar com todas as pessoas, tudo o que você precisa fazer é discordar dele para que ele lhe prove o quanto é poderoso.

LEMBRANÇA DO ITACHI OFF

CoNTiNua

Vamos bem devagarzinho com essa fic né

Espero que não esteja confusa demais.... as coisas acontecendo em tempos diferentes, misturando passado com presente...

Bom... né que o Itachi era o noivinho da Hina-chan gente.. que fofo...

Bom, mas e o que será que acontece agora? Quem responder 'eles se casam' vai levar um tiro na testa.... eh só no final da novela das oito que as coisas se acertam e nunca no terceiro capítulo kkkk

Eu ficaria insamente feliz com alguns reviews... se vc também escreve sabe bem do que eu to falando neh

Bjkinhas, até o próximo..


End file.
